


Day 10 Remembrance

by Azazel



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied Character Death, Implied Memory Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky takes a small step to reconcile his past with his present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10 Remembrance

Day 10  
Remembrance

“Steve?”

Steve twitches and rolls toward the sound of Bucky’s voice. Throwing an arm over Bucky’s chest Steve presses a kiss to the warm metal of his left shoulder with a sleepy “hmm?”

“You ever been to Arlington?”

Steve goes from asleep to awake in a blink. Since his return Bucky has made it clear he remembers his past far beyond missions as the Winter Soldier but, he has been equally clear that he does not wish to discuss his history. Sometimes he shares newly uncovered memories of little things with Steve, like a favorite food or song, but even that is rare. It is rarer still for him to ask about anything regarding their shared past.

Voice sleep rough Steve answers, “I have. Once. Why do you ask, Bucky?”

He can feel Bucky’s heartbeat ratchet up along with his breathing. Bucky’s face gives nothing away, though. He continues to stare at the ceiling for a long moment before saying, “I think I want to go. I should pay my respects. They were as much my men as they were yours.”

Steve tightens the arm across Bucky’s chest, voice still rough but not from sleep anymore when he says, “Just say when and I’m with you.”

Bucky reaches up to take Steve’s hand so he can kiss the palm. There is an old, mostly faded, scar from before the serum that cuts diagonally from just below the index finger almost all the way to the wrist. Bucky despises how the scar got there though he is elated to remember that rubbing it with his lips makes Steve giggle, so he does just that. At first Steve tries to maintain a straight face though that doesn’t last more than a few seconds. Soon Steve is outright laughing and trying to tug his hand free. 

After a brief tussle they settle back under the blankets with Bucky’s back snug against Steve’s chest. Steve runs his nose along Bucky’s hairline, mouthing slow kisses to the back of his neck. Bucky puts his arms over Steve’s and winds their fingers together. 

“Thanks, Stevie.”

**Author's Note:**

> part of the same headcanon as [day 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574389), [day 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574587), [day 21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574818), [day 29](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574980), [day 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574416), [day 12](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574602), [day 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574317) and [day 30](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574995)


End file.
